Don't Ever Look Back
by RavenBlackRoses
Summary: "But I just wanted to tell you that I'm about to drive back home, but before I do, there's something I want you to hear. And honestly, I'm too much of a coward to do this in person." One-Shot


**Okay, now I know I have like 3 other stories in progress, but over the late events, this WAS SOMETHING I HAD TO WRITE!**

**Also, first Glee fanfiction, so fingers cross you like it!**

**I also do not own any Glee characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox.**

* * *

The morning sun shined brightly across the New York sky. The dark clouds continued roaming in the distance, as if threatening to ruin this seemingly perfect day.

For two people in the city, the day was anything _but _perfect.

* * *

Blaine blinked his eyes lazily, as he sat up. He tried to look around, but all he felt was a kink in his neck, a sore back, and a throbbing pain in his head.

He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm, and grunted. He opened his eyes and looked to see...his car backseat?

Last nights events came crashing back to him, making his head hurt worse.

"_Just stop!" _

Blaine could already feel the tears coming. He sighed and leaned his head back against the back of the seat, letting a tear fall from his left eye.

His eyes slipped closed as he imagined the love of his life walk away from him in tears. He watched it...over and over again. He just couldn't think of anything else, and the scene kept replaying over in his tired mind.

Once he left the park, he walked to wear his car was parked, which was in a parking garage, and drove. He didn't even know where he ended up.

Blaine looked, through a tear-blurred vision, to find he was actually two blocks away from Kurt's work place. He signed, wiped his eyes one last time, and got out his car. He stretched and scowled when he saw his reflection in his car window.

He looked like he felt... like crap. His eyes were bloodshot, and had dark circles under them. His clothes were all wrinkled, and oh god... his hair. Since he didn't take a shower, the gel that plastered his hair down was now only making his hair look greasy. His curls had a slimy look them, and it felt even worse when he ran his hands through it.

He saw in the corner of the window reflection that dark clouds that, no doubt, seemed to just be out to ruin everything.

He picked his phone from his wrinkly jeans, and signed. It was only 9:30 am. He can vaguely remember the outline of a '_6:17 am_' on the clock before sleep finally came to him.

He was originally supposed to drive home in another 2 days, but considering he had no other business here, might as well leave...right?

Something on the curb caught his eye when he was about to climb in the front seat and take the 8 hour drive back home.

A street performer with an acoustic guitar...

"_Why don't you ever let other people hear you play, Blaine?" Kurt asked him. Summer was drawing to close, and they were just sitting outside, Blaine had his guitar on his lap._

"_I don't know. Just...never came up, I guess." Blaine replied with a shrug, before he started string a few cords. _

_Kurt smiled, "Well, you owe me at least one song on the guitar."_

Blaine sadly smiled at the memory, before and idea came to his mind.

He dialed Kurt's cell number, shakily.

"_This is Kurt. I'm sorry I couldn't reach the-"_

"Damn..." Of course he wouldn't answer. He tried again. And again.

"_This is Kurt. I'm sorry-"_

Blaine hung up the phone and sighed, frustrated.

He took a deep breath, and asked the performer if he could barrow his guitar. The man politely nodded, and left Blaine alone, obviously feeling he needed some privacy.

Blaine picked up the phone and dialed Kurt's main apartment number...

This was his last shot.

* * *

"Kurt, just answer him! He probably just wants to make up!" Rachel called out in the, otherwise, empty apartment.

Kurt didn't even acknowledge hearing her voice. He simply stared into his barely eaten bowl of vanilla ice cream, spoon in his hand.

Rachel could understand how Kurt was feeling, after all, she and Finn broke up too. But if he was calling her, she'd be willing to at least listen to what he has to say.

Quite frankly, she still couldn't believe it. But when Kurt came home last night, in complete tears, she knew it was bound to happen.

"Kurt..." She whispered, and took the bowl from him, "You need to at least talk to him."

He simply just put his head in his hands in response.

She sighed, "I have class, but when I come back, me, you, and the entirety of both our Broadway movie collections have a triple date tonight." This got a little smile out of him, for that, she was extremely proud of.

She kissed his cheek, "I'll see you in a few hours." And with that she, grabbed her jacket and left the apartment. In all honesty, she knew how Kurt felt, but she also knew that Kurt needed time on his own.

Kurt sighed when he heard the door closed. He got up and put the bowl in the sink and figured he should at least make something productive today. He filled the the sink with hot, soapy water and started just washing the dishes, looking at the dark clouds that roamed the sky.

He just started washing a plate when the house apartment phone rang. He raised an eyebrow, and shrugged. If it was important, they could leave a message.

"_This is the HummelBerry residence. Sorry, but we can't seem to reach the phone right now, so please leave a message after the beep!" _Rachel's recorded voice said.

"Hey Kurt..."

Kurt froze...

"I know your probably there and you wouldn't answer your cell, but I can't exactly blame you..."

Kurt thought of going to answer, or just hang the machine up, but then Rachel's voice rang in his head, _Just listen to him. _

"But I just wanted to tell you that I'm about to drive back home, but before I do, there's something I want you to hear. And honestly, I'm too much of a coward to do this in person."

Kurt heard the opening cords of a guitar, and the plate fell from his hand into the sink as the beautiful, meaningful words drifted through Kurt's apartment from the machine.

_You think I'm pretty, without any make up on._

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong._

_I know you get me, _

_so I let my walls come down, _

_down._

He couldn't believe his ears. Blaine, playing a slowed version of Teenage Dream... _their _song.

_Before you met me, I was alright, _

_but things were kinda heavy,_

_you brought me to life._

_Now every February, will you be my Valentine, _

_Valentine?_

His voice sounded even better than when he heard it two years ago sing the very same song.

_Let's go all the way tonight, _

_no regrets,_

_just love._

_We can dance until we die, _

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

Kurt couldn't help the slight smile and tears as he heard Blaine sing.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep._

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back._

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance._

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

Kurt didn't move from his spot, in fear that if he did, this moment would be over.

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete._

Blaine's voice cracked there, reminding Kurt why this was even happening in the first place.

_Let's go all the way tonight, _

_no regrets,_

_just love._

_We can dance until we die, _

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep._

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back._

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance._

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_Im'a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight, ohhh._

_Yeah,_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep._

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back._

In all reality, that's all he ever wanted.

To run away with Blaine, with the love of his life, and never look back.

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance._

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_Im'a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight. _

A few short sniffles followed after, and then Blaine's soft, cracked voice came back, "I...love you. I always have, and always will."

A long beep followed after, alerting Kurt that the message was over.

Kurt, however, was only brought back to his thoughts when a sound of thunder crashed. He hesitated a moment, and looked at the blinking message light, before finally deciding what had to happen.

He quickly left the dishes, grabbed his keys, and ran out the apartment door.

He was not gonna let Blaine go.

* * *

As Blaine finished the message, and handed the performer back his guitar, he took a deep breath.

He did everything he could. He told Kurt what he wanted to tell him, so now, it was time for him to go. This place...just held too much for him right now.

He ran into a near coffee shop and changed into some comfortable clothes for the drive, and grabbed a coffee. He needed the energy if he wanted to survive the long drive.

But, by the time he walk out the shop, the rain was finally falling, and hard too. Blaine looked around, wondering if he should actually make his trip now, or to wait till the rain clears up. Ultimately, however, the former won.

Blaine sighed and walked outside, back to his car.

"Blaine!"

Blaine blinked, ..._Could it... Seriously?_

"Blaine..."

He turned around and saw the one person who would always have his heart, no matter what.

"Kurt-" But he barely had anytime to respond, when he felt a pair of soft, familiar lips on his.

Despite the cold rain, Blaine felt nothing but love and warmth.

Blaine brought his hand up, to gently cup Kurt's cheek.

They pulled apart, and Kurt gazed lovingly into Blaine's eyes and whispered, "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm never saying goodbye to you."


End file.
